<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking &amp; Entering by kiefercarlos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822174">Breaking &amp; Entering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos'>kiefercarlos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 One Shots(Jack Bauer. What else do you need) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>24 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Breaking and Entering, Gen, Revolution, Teenage Rebellion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT: <br/>High School AU </p><p>Jack and Tony are breaking into the principals office and stealing files, for Jack's latest act of revolution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Almeida &amp; Jack Bauer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 One Shots(Jack Bauer. What else do you need) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/838710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking &amp; Entering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love writing these guys as teenagers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jack this isn't a good idea." Tony warned as he stood guard, watching the corridor as Jack picked the lock on the headmaster's door. "Relax, we've got this." Jack says with a grin over his shoulder at his best friend, before turning back to the door. A couple more seconds and the door clicked and Jack stood a smug look on his face.</p><p>"Right, let's make this quick." Tony says and follows Jack into the room, shutting the door quietly and then keeping watch as Jack headed to the filing cabinets and started to rummage through them. He knew what he was looking for he just had to find it.</p><p>"Hey I've got your record here?" Jack asked lifting up the file and waving it. Tony spun round to him quickly. "No, come on, the Principals speech won't last forever and neither of us can get another suspension this term." Tony argues and Jack just shrugs and tucks Tony's file back in the cabinet and continues going through them. Pulling a few out and glancing at the contents, before Jack finally found what he was looking for.</p><p>"Right come on, let's cope these and get out of here." Jack says and they both move out to the outer room and Tony goes back to keeping watch whilst Jack fights with the copy machine. "Stupid machine." Jack grumbles after a couple of moments, before the machine starts to work. "Jack I think there's voices in the hall." Tony warns and Jack glances over at him. "Go open the window in the Principals office. Take these and put them away." Jack orders, passing some of the original files over and Tony moves quickly into the other room and puts the files in his hand away and heads to the window and slides it open. There's definitely sounds coming from the hallway and Tony runs back into the other office and stares at Jack waiting nervously. "Lock the door." Jack says and Tony runs over and flips the two locks. At least they'll have a couple more seconds to get away. "Last one, get to the window." Jack says passing over all but one of the files and Tony runs into the office and puts them away, before heading to the window and sitting on the ledge. It was about five feet off the floor, but they should be able to make the drop easily.</p><p>As they hear voices raised outside the door, Jack runs into the principals office and shuts the door, locking it behind him. He shoves the last file back into the cabinet and shuts it and ushers Tony out of the window. The dark haired boy drops and lands on all fours a couple feet down and then Jack joins him a couple of seconds later.</p><p>"Did you get everything you need?" Tony asks as the two of them head back around the school towards the main doors. They grab their backpacks, from where they'd left them earlier. "Yeah. Do you want to know now?" Jack asks and Tony shakes his head quickly.</p><p>"I definitely don't. Whatever illegal blackmail material you've got, I'm staying out of. The less I know, the less trouble, I'll get into." Tony admits and they open the main doors and join in the middle of the students who were all flowing through the corridors, after the assembly, which both boys had snuck out of.</p><p>"But Tony, it's not blackmail. It's fighting favouritism." Jack argues and Tony glances at him and Jack smirks. "Okay, maybe it's a little illegal, but basically, it's like this." Jack says as they turn the corridor and head to their lockers.</p><p>"A couple of us have been questioning our results off Mr. Logan." Jack begins to explain as the students begin to fill around them. Tony nods as he opens his locker and sorts out his books for the first lesson. "And I knew from Audrey, that they keep track of our prep test sheets, all the exams and portfolio work, we do, and all of that is externally marked." Jack explains and Tony nods in understanding, following the line of thought.</p><p>"Well if Logan continues with his very obvious favouritism against some of us in class, then I've got the information that shows that our external work, is proved to be a much higher grade than what he's giving us." Jack says and Tony looks on shocked as he follows his friend through to corridors, until it's Jack's turn to stop outside his locker. "Does he give you a reason for your grades? Any criticism as to why he's giving you these grades?" Tony asks and Jack shakes his head. "Nothing. We get our essays and assignments back and he's put a bad grade on and says it's not good enough." Jack says and Tony shakes his head in disbelief. "Then, you are doing the only thing you can do. Especially if no one else is willing to do anything." Tony says and Jack nods his head as he takes out the folders from his back and slips them inside his gym bag. "I'm meeting some of the guys after class? You want to come and help?" Jack asks and the two boys head away from the lockers.</p><p>"No thanks Jack. Call me if you need help doing any more breaking and entering." Tony says slapping Jack on his shoulder as he leaves him outside his business class and Jack smiles and nods. "Thanks man. I'll see you later." Jack says and heads into class. He's got a revolution to start and Tony is more than happy, to be as far away from that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. <br/>Hope you enjoyed.<br/>Comments and Kudos most welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>